Kodou ~Perfect Harmony~
Kodou ~Perfect Harmony~ is one of the songs that Aqua Regina granted to the Mermaid Princesses in Episode 49. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 嵐の海に打たれて　負けそうな今を 振り払え　愛を見つめて　この胸に 立ち上がるよ　何度でも　約束のために 灼熱のライトを浴びて　飛沫が舞う 太陽よりも　熱く　熱く　熱く 歌声はもっと　高く　高く　高く 今こそ　今こそ 激しいKODOU　あふれ出す愛のメロディー 高鳴るKODOU　真実はたったひとつ 曇りのない鏡に映して 伝わるKODOU　沸きあがる愛の力 そして生まれる　熱いパーフェクト・ハーモニー 腕広げて受け止める　あなたのすべてが 苦しくて　はじめて知った本当の愛 南風より　速く　速く　速く スコール超えて　強く　強く　強く 今こそ　今こそ みんなのKODOU　重ねあう色のハーモニー 鳴り止まないで　きらめきを止めないで 私たちが取り戻すパラダイス 感じるKODOU　沸きあがる愛の力 そして広がる　夢のパーフェクト・ハーモニー 激しいKODOU　あふれ出す愛のメロディー 高鳴るKODOU　真実はたったひとつ 曇りのない鏡に映して 伝わるKODOU　沸きあがる愛の力 みんなのKODOU　重ねあう色のハーモニー 鳴り止まないで　きらめきを止めないで 私たちが取り戻すパラダイス 感じるKODOU　沸きあがる愛の力 そして広がる　夢のパーフェクト・ハーモニー そして生まれる　熱いパーフェクト・ハーモニー |-|Romanji= Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku Ima koso, ima koso Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MERODII Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku Ima koso, ima koso Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADIISU Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MERODII Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADIISU Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII |-|English= Hit by the stormy sea, at this moment it seems we might lose We shake it off, and gaze at the love in our hearts. We'll stand up again, no matter how many times for the sake of that promise. Bathed in the scorching light, a spray of water flutters. Even hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun. We'll raise our voices higher, higher, higher. Right now, right now. This intense heartbeat overflows with a melody of love. In this speedy heartbeat, there is only one truth. Reflecting in a cloudless mirror The heartbeat we convey breaks out with the power of love. And so we are born in this hot, perfect harmony. I'll spread my arms out and accept everything of you. It was painful, and it was the first time I knew what true love was. Faster, faster, faster than the southern wind. Crossing over the squall, stronger, stronger, stronger. Now is the time, now is the time. A harmony colored with everyone's heartbeats as they overlap Will not stop ringing, and won't stop the sparkling. We'll get back our Paradise The heartbeat we feel breaks out with the power of love. And so it spreads out into a perfect harmony of dreams. This intense heartbeat overflows with a melody of love. In this speedy heartbeat, there is only one truth. Reflecting in a cloudless mirror The heartbeat we convey breaks out with the power of love. A harmony colored with everyone's heartbeats as they overlap Will not stop ringing, and won't stop the sparkling. We'll get back our Paradise The heartbeat we feel breaks out with the power of love. And so it spreads out into a perfect harmony of dreams. And so we are born in this hot, perfect harmony. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 狂風暴雨的海誰在等待 我們是堅強的小孩 成功或失敗 信心從不曾停擺 因為擁有愛 也許人生注定經歷失敗 我會努力振作起來 鼓動的節拍 陽光會永遠存在 憂鬱排除在外 比太陽還要澎湃 站起來 站起來 站起來 用歌聲把心打開 笑起來 笑起來 笑起來 想趁現在　就趁現在 用真心真愛鼓動 寫屬於你和我的melody 南半球裡的暖冬 就像你特有的天真表情 順著大海的風 釋放你執著的熱情 鏡子裡浮現的夢 就像美妙的和聲正在竄動 準備好張開雙手 即使青春沾滿著苦澀 了解比喜歡要來的重要 人生必須不斷奔跑 天亮或天黑 沒所謂對或不對儘管朝夢想追 比疾風還要前衛 往前飛 往前飛 往前飛 比狂浪暴雨強烈 更強烈 更強烈 更強烈 想趁現在 就趁現在 用真心真愛鼓動 抖一抖閃爍的七彩星空 心跳搖擺著節奏 眼淚像水晶般光亮剔透 當愛沸騰片刻 微笑在指尖裡流動 用你為我寫的歌 手牽手和你帶著夢想遨遊 星星們早就出動 帶著快樂跟隨著愛鼓動 用真心真愛鼓動 寫屬於你和我的melody 南半球裡的暖冬 就像你特有的天真表情 順著大海的風 釋放你執著的熱情 鏡子裡浮現的夢 就像美妙的和聲正在竄動 真心真愛鼓動 抖一抖閃爍的七彩星空 心跳搖擺著節奏 眼淚像水晶般光亮剔透 當愛沸騰片刻 微笑在指尖裡流動 用你為我寫的歌 手牽手和你帶著夢想遨遊 準備好張開雙手 即使青春沾滿著苦澀 星星們早就出動 帶著快樂跟隨著愛鼓動 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Who would be waiting for the stormy seas? We are strong children. Victory or failure, our confidence will never stop, because we have love. Perhaps in life we are destined to fail sometimes, I will try my best to cheer up. Agitating beats, the sunshine will always exist, exclude the melancholy aside! Even more surging than the sun, stand up, stand up, stand up. Open your heart with our singing voices, smile, smile, smile. At this moment, at this moment! Using our true heart and true love agitating beats, writing a melody belonging to you and me. The warm winter in the southern hemisphere, just like your unique innocent expression. Along the wind of the sea, unleash your passionate feelings. The dream emerging from the mirror, just like a wonderful shaking harmony. Prepare to open up your hands, even if our youth is filled with bitterness! Understanding is more important than knowing what you like, in life we must keep on running. Whether the sky is bright or dark, there's really no right or wrong, you can chase your dreams. Even more avant-garde than the strong winds, fly towards, fly towards, fly towards. Even stronger than the raging storms, more stronger, more stronger, more stronger. At this moment, at this moment! Using our true heart and true love agitating beats, shaking the bright colourful starry skies. Heartbeats swaying along with the rhythm, tears shining as clear as crystal. When love is boiling at the moment, smiles flowing through our fingertips. Using the song you wrote for me, holding hands and travelling with your dreams. The stars have already been dispatched, bringing along happiness and agitating beats with love! Using our true heart and true love agitating beats, writing a melody belonging to you and me. The warm winter in the southern hemisphere, just like your unique innocent expression. Along the wind of the sea, unleash your passionate feelings. The dream emerging from the mirror, just like a wonderful shaking harmony. Using our true heart and true love agitating beats, shaking the bright colourful starry skies. Heartbeats swaying along with the rhythm, tears shining as clear as crystal. When love is boiling at the moment, smiles flowing through our fingertips. Using the song you wrote for me, holding hands and travelling with your dreams. Prepare to open up your hands, even if our youth is filled with bitterness! The stars have already been dispatched, bringing along happiness and agitating beats with love! |-|Spanish= Hundida en un mar atormentador, casi derrotada y presa, me liberaré de todo y miraré, cara a cara al amor. Porque mil veces levantaré manteniendo mi promesa. Aunque el agua en el aire hirviendo ya esté, bajo un sol abrasador. Es como un rayo ardiente, Su calor, su calor, su calor. Más mi canción emerge. Con virgor, con virgor, ¡con virgor!. Y me salvó, ¡ya me salvó!. Melodía valiente, latidos vibrantes del amor. Latidos potentes son, testigos de una única verdad. Que se refleja en un, brillante espejo nítido. Y que el mundo inundará, la fuerza del amor hoy resurgirá. Y una armonía nueva, y más perfecta nace ya. Melodía valiente, latidos vibrantes del amor. Latidos potentes son, testigos de una única verdad. Que se refleja en un, brillante espejo nítido. Y que el mundo inundará la fuerza del amor hoy resurgirá. Y una armonía nueva, y más perfecta nace ya. Videos 3 Mermaid Version TV Size Full 6 Mermaid Version 7 Mermaid Version Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Noel Category:Sara Category:Coco Category:Karen Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer